


The one where HPD thinks Steve tried to kill Danny but he really, really didn't

by Renne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Danny gets hurt and Steve is framed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where HPD thinks Steve tried to kill Danny but he really, really didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on LJ [here](http://futureperfect.livejournal.com/873347.html).

"They said you believed that I wanted to kill you," Steve says. He can't keep the betrayal out of his tone. Surely Danny knows him better than that? Steve would never ever hurt him.

Danny snorts. "What I said," he says with emphasis, "was that you try to get me killed all the ti--what, don't give me that face! You do! You got me shot the second time we met! And in the hospital I was talking to Rachel, Steve, and no one should have been listening. Except there was some asshole from HPD who did not even _know_ what he was listening to hanging about, he put two and two together and got six and a half and figured I was confessing to my ex-wife that I genuinely believed my deranged partner had repeatedly attempted murder against my body."

Steve swallows hard as he has a sudden flash of the things he would like do against Danny's body. It's not only wildly inappropriate giving the timing and topic, but wildly inappropriate at any time given that this is Danny, _his_ partner. Then he notices how Danny's face pales and he presses the heel of his hand to his side. He sways and Steve reaches for him immediately. "Hey, you shouldn't even be out of the hospital," Steve scolds.

Sweat glistens at Danny's brow and upper lip and Steve guides him over to the truck, pressing him down into the passenger seat. Danny wheezes a little in relief, sinking back into the padding.

Steve feels a stupidly intense well of affection as Danny leaves his fingers curled in the collar of Steve's shirt; it's such a simple gesture, but it keeps Steve close and dispels the last of Steve fears that Danny could actually believe Steve would try to kill him.

"Once Kono told me what was going on, I wasn't gonna let you stay out here, thinking that I," he places his hand against his chest, "Daniel Williams, might actually have taken a _complete leave of my senses_ to believe that you stuck me with that knife. Who knows what goes on inside that head of yours; I couldn't risk you doing something completely stupid. Stupider than you normally do."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Danny rolls his eyes. "What's your grand plan now, McGarrett? Since I am sure, despite me walking out of that hospital under my own steam, HPD will think you coerced me into it?"

"I have an island," Steve says instantly.

"I..." And Danny's fingers tighten in Steve's shirt, involuntarily tugging him a little closer. "You have an island."

"Yes!" It's said a little proudly. But hey, he can't help it, he has an island. It's not his island, which he is almost certain Danny has misunderstood, it's nobody's island, but Steve has it and a chopper and substantial first aid skills, and he is going to take Danny away to his island where HPD won't find them.

"Okay. Okay, you have an island. Of course you have an island." Perhaps it's the pain or the painkillers, but Danny seems to be taking it in his stride. "What about investigating who it was who set you up?"

"I have every confidence in Chin and Kono," and Steve can't help but reach out, brushing his fingers over Danny's side. He can feel the bandage underneath the thin cotton of Danny's shirt. "I have an untraceable phone to keep in contact. And so you can call Gracie," he adds.

Danny doesn't say anything for a long moment as Steve presses his hand lightly against Danny's side, right over where the knife - Steve's own fucking KABAR, stolen and planted with his own bloody prints - had entered Danny's flesh, parting skin and gut on the way, spilling his vitals. Steve's unfazed by knifing an enemy when need by, but the thought of that happening to Danny makes his heart pound.

Eventually Steve shakes himself out of it to find Danny watching him, his mouth pulled to the side in concern. "You'd miss the chance to inflict a serious violation of human rights on the person who'd do this to you?" Danny lightly touches the back of Steve's hand, where it's still resting against his side.

Steve slides his hand away, feeling a blush warm his cheeks when Danny raises a brow. "I'd much rather keep you safe with me so I can personally ensure they don't get the chance to finish you off," Steve says, forcing his tone level. Danny seems to be having some kind of problem remembering that this isn't at all about who framed Steve, it's about who would want hurt Danny like this. He knows that Chin and Kono are investigating a lead on anyone who'd hurt Danny to get to Steve; but to Steve, right now, the frame job just isn't important.

Danny's safety is.

And he's supposed to keep Danny safe. He's supposed to be able to keep Danny safe. Not like he doesn't think Danny's not capable of looking after himself, because he is, Danny is very capable of it, but Steve... Steve is Danny's extra layer of protection.

That's what he's meant to be, at least.

And he's failed.

It's no surprise that he's not good at failure. Steve has some pretty strong protective instincts for the ones he loves and he's failed with Danny, just as he failed with Mary. The feeling leaves him sick to his stomach, but right now it's easy enough for him to put it aside as Danny looks at him, soft-eyed in a way he usually isn't with Steve. "You," Danny says. Shaking his head and actually smiling, "You are just - I - I don't even..."

"What am I, Danno?" Steve asks defensively. He scrubs his hand through his hair and tries not to fidget under Danny's steady gaze.

"Something," Danny says, easing his grip on Steve's shirt. "You are something. Okay. I can't believe I'm saying this, but... take me to your island."

Steve grins. He can do that.


End file.
